oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Zadkiel
Zadkiel is a Great Wyrm Mithral Dragon. History Zadkiel was born an untold number of years ago, the last egg of a clutch of Mithral Dragons, fathered by Apsu and left, as was normal for a God like Apsu, to leave the raising to the female. Many an evil being wishes to either gain the eggs themselves, or destroy them, and unfortunately for Zadkiel's clutch, destruction was the decided upon option. But he survived, his mother defending him with her dying breath. When he hatched, he knew what to do, and left for Heaven, and then eventually finding his way to the Immortal Ambulatory, the realm of his Father. He spent many decades within, learning all he could, growing. When he became a young adult, he turned his eye onto the material plane at last, and found within it great evils, that terrorized the good folk of his father's flock, and he grew angry. He began to grow heated in the idea that evil would be allowed to flourish, and his father sent him, and his half-brother, a younger Juvenile by the name of Zaphkiel, who was named similarly by their father's request. Together, these great beings orchestrated crusade after crusade against evil, destroying those who would threaten life itself, rallying Good against Evil. Indeed, they were undefeated in their liberation of many other worlds and peoples. After their last Crusade one hundred years ago, they took to a rest, and when it was over, their eyes turned onto the planet of Oustomia, where they saw the gradual rising of Maloglash. It was decided then that when he was free, they would aid the mortals of that realm against him, and Zaphkiel volunteered to go, to scout ahead, whilst Zadkiel went to the outer realms of Good to gather support for their Crusade against such a foe who threatened to become a God once again, and devour a whole planet. However, during this part of the preparations, Zaphkiel was slain by the woman known as Tae'lana, who took his soul and his body for her own ends. This enraged Zadkiel to no end, to heights he did not know he had, and instead of waging a crusade against Maloglash, he called for one against Tae'lana. Personality Zadkiel is an incredibly noble, intelligent, powerful Mithral Dragon. He is a veteran of countless wars and crusades against evil, and has knowledge of every species of evil outsider to exist, as well as how to destroy them for good. He also has a small following of worshipers who focus upon him as a Deity, rather than his father, Apsu, although he directs their adoration to his Father freely, as he cares not for worship, only for the defeat of evil. Physical Appearance Zadkiel is noble in appearance as well as personality, as he is covered in mithral scales that gleam in the light, with a great flowing beard, and massive wings that span mountains apart. His claws are sharp as the hardest of metals, and his fangs wicked as greatswords, but he remains a pleasant figure to be around, presenting an aura of calm when he is near. Friends & Foes Category:NPCs Category:Lore